Rio Koshiba
Rio Koshiba (小柴莉緒) is Mama's Selector in Lostorage incited WIXOSS. Appearance Rio is a little girl with shoulder-length hair held in a ponytail using a two-color scrunchie, her bangs forming a rectangular shape. She has violet/lilac eyes and is seen most of the time blushing. She also wears a pink and white sleeveless dress with buttons and a collar. Personality Rio has a cheerful, lively personality. She can be cheeky at times, especially during battle. However, she hides a lonely side brought about by her mother's death. Background Before becoming a Selector, Rio had lost her mother when she was young. She actually wants to erase the memory of mother's death, in the hopes that she will see her again, which is what allows her to become a Selector. Chronology Lostorage incited WIXOSS Rio first appears in episode 2 as Chinatsu's 3rd opponent. During the battle, she displays the cheeky side of her personality which causes her to be scolded by her LRIG, Mama. Rio ends up losing the battle and runs off crying. She is then seen again in episode 6, as one of the Selectors who has been targeted by Chinatsu to be lured into joining Satomi's booking matches. Chinatsu meets Rio after school, and spends an entire afternoon with her at the arcade and photo booths. Later on at a playground, Rio tells Chinatsu about her deceased mother, her relationship and her reason for battling. Rio states that she wants to erase the memory of her mother dying, so as to nullify her death. In episode 7, Rio is seen battling Shou Narumi. During the battle, she gets confused on what Aya means, when says that Shou is an "idiotic sister lover.'" She asks Mama what she means by it. However, Mama tells her that they're words that she really shouldn't use and that basically it means guys like him. Though Rio is able to win the battle, thanks to the use of her cute looks, and accidentally triggering Shou's panic attacks due to her similarity to his sister. Rio appears again in Episode 10, where she rings up Satomi upset, with the news that she has lost another battle that she is now down to her last coin. Satomi tells her not to worry, and that he'll handle it. He then pairs Rio up with Shohei who loses to her on purpose, choosing to sacrifice himself to save her. When Chinatsu arrives after the battle, Rio is seen trying to cheer up Shohei (not realizing that it's actually Dona she's speaking to) and happily comes up to Chinatsu to tell her the news that she had won. However, she is surprised to see Chinatsu's saddened and shocked face, not understanding that what Shohei did was sacrifice his life for hers and that Shohei has now been replaced by his LRIG Dona who is mourning his loss. In Episode 11, Rio does not appear, despite apparently being there when Chinatsu had initially arrived. Leading one to assume that she had run off before Dona had ran away from the park that they were in. In the final episode, though not present for most of the episode, Rio does appear in the ending credits, playing with her friends in the same park where Aya and Guzuko are seen hanging out at.Though, it is not made clear on whether she is still a Selector or not. Relationships Mama Mama is Rio's LRIG. Rio uses Mama as a replacement for her own mother who died. Despite this, they have a good relationship with Mama often scolding her like a real mother would. Mama is also protective of Rio, making Rio feel like Mama is her real mother. Chinatsu Rio is Chinatsu's third opponent. Chinatsu later approaches her under the guise of wanting to be her friend and play with her, but is tricked by her into signing a contract with the Bookmaker by her. Play-style Rio uses a Green deck that focuses on ploys and bombs.She primarily uses Image Spirit: Wisdom cards. Deck Rio's Mama deck is a Green deck that focuses on ploys and setting traps and primarily uses Image Spirit: Wisdom cards. Decklist: LRIG DECK: * Mama♥0 * Mama♥1 MODE 2 * Mama♥2 MODE 2 * Mama♥3 MODE 2 * Mama♥4 ARTS * SIGNI Level 1 * Fermat, Formula of Theoretical Wisdom * Plus, Addition of Four Wisdoms Level 2 * Minu, Subtraction of Four Wisdoms * Descartes, Formula of Sage Wisdom * #Catch-Up#, Word of Following Wisdom Level 3 * Level 4 * Trivia Gallery Rio1.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 24.jpg|Rio at the end of the series playing with her friends Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Human